Sacrifices
by Lost Flame
Summary: Just how far will Wilson go to protect House from Officer Tritter? What sacrifices will he make? TritterWilson and mentions of HouseWilson.


**Sacrifices**

A knock on the door announced the arrival of Officer Tritter. Wilson let out a sigh as he stood and made his way to the hotel room door. This was the third time the man had called him up and invited himself over. He had said he had another question and insisted it he asked in person. Wilson doubted that the question was new, more likely dealing again with the suspicious prescriptions.

Why the officer was being so persistent, Wilson couldn't understand. He had thought that he had made it obvious in their last meeting that he was the one that wrote the prescriptions, or at least that was the story he was telling. Did Tritter really expect that story to just suddenly change?

"Good evening James." The officer said casually as Wilson opened the door. The use of his first name, by this man, made him uneasy, though he held his tongue and moved aside to let him into his temporary residence.

"Good evening," the doctor said, as pleasantly as he could. "What can I do for you?"

"Plenty," his 'guest' said with a smile, "but we will come to that later," he set the topic aside with a wave of his hand. "Firstly, you know why I'm here, right?"

Just as Wilson had thought, this conversation was not new at all. "I told you. All of those scripts are legit. My paper, my signature."

"Yes, yes, yes," he said again, waving away the doctor's defense. "And I know they're not. I also know that I can convince the courts that some of those signatures aren't yours." Wilson opened his mouth to say some thing but before he could Tritter continued. "Which brings be to why I'm here now." The confusion on Wilson's face asked the question for him. "Basically I will quit going after House, I will also stop coming around the hospital. Essentially I promise to drop the case entirely and House will have the opportunity to go back to being the self-centered prick he has always been."

It seemed too good to be true. House would be completely free and the case would be dropped. But Wilson's elated mood lasted only a second. "And what is in it for you." The oncologist's voice was laced with doubt.

"I'm glad you asked," Officer Tritter smirked. "In exchange for this favourable solution for your 'friend,' you shall, how should I say this, you are to keep me company tonight."

Wilson's jaw dropped at the cop's words. He hadn't expected something simple, but he certainly hadn't expected this. "W-what?"

"To spell it out for you doctor, you are my bitch tonight or your friend gets to be someone else's bitch in jail." These words were much cruder than any others spoken so far. "Hard to fight off pervs with a bum leg." Straight to the point.

Wilson couldn't fight this, nor could his 'golden tongue,' as House liked to call it, talk him out of this. The idea of going to bed with this man was far from appealing, but he also knew that what the detective said was true. Even if House wasn't raped in prison his chances of making it out alive were slim. As much as he loved the man he was well aware of the fact that House couldn't hold his tongue and those smark remarks would be the death of him.

Loved the man…Wilson hated to admit it but that was the situation. Despite the fact that the man was constantly getting into trouble, despite the fact that he was sardonic and uncaring, Wilson loved House, more than he should. Maybe House was right when he said Wilson needed to be needed. House would always need Wilson and Wilson took comfort in that, even if he was only needed as a friend. But Wilson was smart and expected nothing more than friendship from the diagnostician, though Wilson was fairly certain Cuddy had caught on to the fact that he would be interested in more. Apparently this man had caught on to that fact as well.

Forfeiting, Wilson nodded. There was little else he could do. House needed him. "If I sleep with you tonight, you will drop the case." Wilson wanted to make sure that the terms of the agreement were clear. Tritter nodded, the twisted smile on his lips, knowing he had won. "Alright," the words hung in the air for a moment like a death sentence.

"Good, then let's begin." He unbuckled his pants and pushed them, along with his underwear, down till they pooled around his ankles. "On your knees, bitch. I assume you know what a blow job is."

Already Wilson was ready to vomit as he looked down at the already partially excited penis he was expected to service. Still, obediently, Wilson walked over to the other man. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket the doctor prepared to pull from it a condom when it was smacked from his hands. Wilson was about to protest when he was silence by a swift backhand. "No condoms tonight bitch."

Wilson winced at the idea. He had always had safe sex, even with every one of his wives. A side effect of being a doctor he supposed. Again James had to remind himself that this was for House. It was only with that thought on his mind that he submissively kneeled before this corrupted civil protector. He tried to think about what he was doing as little as possible as he nervously opened his mouth and closed it around the flesh and muscle hanging between the cop's legs.

While the forces above may not have granted Officer Tritter much of a conscience and even less of a heart, they had cut no corners when it came to his manhood. Maybe it was those 10 inches that gave him the courage and confidence to do all the shit he had done. Wilson now had approximately half of the revolting dick in his mouth, sucking the penis tentatively. It was obviously his first time doing this and he was trying to remember and emulate what girls had done to him in the past.

Apparently, though, his technique lacked in comparison to what Officer Tritter was used to, for it soon became less of a blow job and more Tritter simply fucking Wilson's mouth. Each thrust trying to forcefully convince Wilson's mouth to accept more and more of his 10 inches. For his part, Wilson had little choice as a handful of hair, and the thought of Greg, keeping his head from moving away.

He wasn't suspecting it but Wilson was still hoping that Tritter would pull out or warn him before he climaxed; as it was the only warning he received was a quick yank of hair and a hard thrust before his mouth was filled with a disgusting and terrible salty liquid. The penis still in his mouth made it impossible to prevent him from swallowing some of the detective's semen. As soon as the hands released his head he was on all fours coughing up what he could all over the floor.

Michael Tritter remained silent through Wilson's coughing fit but as soon as he was finished Tritter's cold voice commanded, "Strip." Still shaken up from the blowjob, Wilson stumbled to his feet. Trembling hangs loosed his tie and unbutton his shirt, allowing the white fabric to fall to the floor. By the time he started on his belt, his fingers couldn't grasp the leather. Officer Tritter only stood there, watching it all with an amused look on his face.

When he had finally shed the rest of his clothes, he shifted from foot to food under the watchful eye of Detective Tritter. Pulling Wilson forward by his tie, which still hung loosely from his neck, Tritter kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth.

"Let's see just how much you love House." He released Wilson's tie and pointed to the bed. "Go, spread your legs, and beg me to fuck you." Wilson didn't move. "Or I could still have House arrested."

Swallowing any pride left in him he walked over and sat in the middle of the king bed. Hesitantly he spread his legs wide, leaning back on his elbows. Shame made his voice soft. "P-please, fuck me."

"Louder," Tritter said from where he still stood. "And call me officer. I always enjoy a little role play, don't you."

If possible the shame Wilson was feeling got worse. "Please office," he said again, louder, "fuck me." Officer Tritter didn't move. "Please office," he had to swallow and force his words out. "I-I've been a very naughty boy. Fuck me. I beg you." He couldn't believe he had just said that. But it was apparently what Tritter had wanted to hear and he stepped from his pants and shed himself of his shirt as he walked over to where Wilson lay.

"Yes you have. Very naughty." Tritter climbed onto the bed and straddled Wilson, kissing him. He pulled and trapped both of Wilson's hand above his head and Wilson could feel something could close around both of his wrist. Guessing what it was instantly Wilson confirmed his theory when he tried to pull his wrist down, only to be stopped by the handcuffs secured around each wrist. "And bad boys must be punished." He accentuated how exactly he would be punishing Wilson by rocked his hips into Wilson's.

"You are under arrest," Tritter said as he kissed Wilson again. "For seducing a police officer." He rocked his hips, erection back and ready for another go. "Everything you say can and will be used to make this cop hard." Tritter bit down on Wilson's shoulder, hard. "You have the right to be fucked senseless." As if to make up for the bite the cop began to suck on that spot. "Do you understand these rights?" He looked down at Wilson, as if waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" a lustful smirk stared down at him. "Come on James. It's no fun if I'm the only one playing."

"Yes officer. Fuck me senseless. Fuck this naughty boy."

"There you go James. I knew you could do it." His reward was a hand around his cock, pumping it gently. What sicken Wilson the must was that he could feel himself becoming aroused under the detective's hand. He wanted to hate the feeling but no matter what his mind was telling him his body wasn't listening. "Say it again. What should I do to this bad boy?"

"Fuck me." The words tasted terrible on his lips. "Fuck me hard officer. Punish me for my crime."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He kissed him, more gently then other times. He rubbed the head of Wilson's cock and was pleased to head Wilson gasp. "Well then your punishment is death by firing squad. And look, the gun has already been loaded." Tritter positioned his 'gun' at the entrance of Wilson's ass.

Tritter placed another hard kiss on his lips as his 'sentence' was carried out. And it actually felt like he could have died there as pain shout up Wilson's spine and filled his mind. All he could think to do was scream, so that is precisely what he did. A tie was placed into his mouth to silence his cries, though that did little to soothe the pain as Tritter pulled out and pushed into him again, each time harder and deeper. "Damn tight. House will be sorry his missed this." Wilson winced at the mention of his friend's name, especially with the situation as it was. Sobs were added to Wilson's screams as the trusting continued.

As much as Wilson hated the pain the pleasure he felt when Tritter hit his prostate was worse. The hard on he got during the hand job had vanished when Tritter had entered him but was now back. Tritter seemed to aim for that place again and again. "That's it." A hand surrounded Wilson's dick again and pumped in time with the trusts. "Scream out for me James." Tritter took the tie from Wilson's mouth. "Tell me you want more, to go faster. I know you want it. You're as hard as I am."

"F-faster officer." The words were there but the tears on Wilson's face did not match those words. "So good. More please. F-Fuck me more."

The closer Tritter got to his climax the more erratic his trusts, pushing each time the hilt. Wilson heard his mouth scream 'Officer' as he spilled his sperm all over his stomach, though he didn't give it permission to say anything. He felt he had betrayed not only himself but House as well. Wilson couldn't understand how he could have enjoyed that.

With one more thrust he reached his limited and released his orgasm into Wilson, semen mixing with the blood that trailed from Wilson's abused rectum. As he withdrew Wilson could see Tritter smile. The man had no guilt for his actions tonight, nor sorrow for the man below him who sobbed at his body's betrayal. Instead he simply uncuffed Wilson's hands, got dressed, and headed for the door.

"May I ask one question?" Wilson's voce was deadpanned; he had no desire to speak to this man but he had to know. "Why?"

"Because I found you relatively attractive and I knew my offer was one you couldn't refuse." His lips played one of his obnoxious smirks as he turned back toward Wilson. The doctor lay practically motionless on the best, staring up at the ceiling as if dead. "I mean, you lied for this guy knowing you could very well lose your license as well as do jail time. "He chuckled as he popped a piece of nicotine gum into his mouth. "But, do you know what the best part is? How much it would crush House if he were to find out?"

These words startled Wilson into an upright position, a wince his body's response to the sudden movement. "But he w-won't find out, right?"

"Oh no. Of course not." The smile on his lips bestowed no confidence in the doctor. "Not as long as you cooperate, at least."

"Cooperate? I have cooperated. What do you call what just happened?" frustration was evident in his voice.

"And you will be rewarded. House will be fine. But-" Tritter walked back over to Wilson. "But if you don't want House to know, you will keep yourself available for me, whenever I call you." He planted another rough kiss on Wilson's lips. An unsweet farewell.

Wilson again lay motionless on his bed. No response was given to Officer Tritter's ultimatum, none was needed. There was no way Wilson could let House know. No way his friend could joke this off. All Wilson could do now was to submit to Tritter…and cry. So for the rest of the night that was what he did. He cried, already fearing the detective's next call.

* * *

LF: I know I'm fucked up in the head. But I'm pretty happy in how it turned out. I love Wilson but I thought Michael Tritter rather suspicious. I don't know whether to continue this or now. I will leave that up to the people who review. 


End file.
